Amertume
by AdadaMaze
Summary: (Spoiler Tome 15 !) Leo se retrouve face au corps inerte de son cher meilleur ami : Elliot...


\- Elliot ?...

Je viens à peine d'entrer dans cette pièce sombre que je ressens que quelque chose de grave s'y est passé. Ce silence possède un ton sinistre, renforcé par cette désagréable odeur me donnant envie de dégobiller. Je m'approche, et aperçois l'ombre d'un corps allongé sur le parterre en pierres. Une fois à son niveau je le palpe, et touche directement quelque chose de liquide. Je glisse ma main le long de ce corps et touche la sienne, trouée à son centre. Je crois la connaitre, elle semble longue et fine, de véritables doigts de… pianiste ?... Non… Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je commence à entrer dans un état de transe, une impression de cauchemar dans un monde pourtant bien réel. Mes membres se tendent, mon estomac s'étrique, ma gorge se noue sans cesse… Et pourtant rien ne monte encore à mes yeux, comme si je gardais un infime espoir de me tromper.  
Je veux connaitre la vérité, maintenant. Je ne dois plus reculer, il faut que je retrouve avec sûreté l'identité de ce cadavre. Ma main s'avance au niveau de son cou et touche un nœud de soie, caresse un visage doux pour finir dans des cheveux légèrement longs et fins. Je le fixe longuement, avant d'apercevoir cette horrible chose qui m'était cachée par ce refus d'y croire : le visage de mon meilleur ami, le regard vide de vie. Ma main gauche posée sur son bras serre violemment sa manche, l'autre se retrouve sur son torse. Je me replie, et laisse toutes les larmes enfuies depuis si longtemps couler telle une cascade. Tandis que je commence à geindre, des souvenirs défilent en mon esprit petit-à-petit…

C'était il y a des années, je venais d'intégrer l'orphelinat de Fianna. Il y avait dans cet endroit beaucoup de personnes, pleins d'enfants et des adultes pour s'occuper de nous. Ils riaient tous en cœur, faisaient de nombreuses activités afin de passer le temps. Je ne voulais parler à personne, je voulais rester dans ma petite bulle, seul avec ces petites lueurs qui refusaient de sortir de ma vision. J'étais bien, à apprendre à faire du piano, à lire infiniment tous les livres de la bibliothèque… Cela avait du bon d'enrichir mon savoir, sans avoir personne pour m'embêter. Jusqu'au jour où j'appris que la famille Nightray, propriétaire de la pension, allait nous rendre visite. Je n'y faisais guère attention, j'ai préféré rester dans un coin à lire un livre passionnant à propos des espèces animales vivant dans les rives du fleuve Pandora. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix, elle me demandait ce que je faisais ici. Cela semblait clair, je me trompe ? Il disait s'appeler Elliot Nightray, il était donc un des fils de cette famille… Mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire et je le lui ai fait comprendre, ce qui l'a rendu fou de rage. Plus tard nous nous sommes rapprochés de fils en aiguille : j'ai appris qu'il faisait aussi du piano, il m'a fait arrêter de battre un enfant qui voulait me couper les cheveux… Et puis j'ai accepté de devenir son valet après un premier refus de ma part. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas du tout intéressé à grandir dans un monde aristocratique, mais il est sûr que j'avais très envie de dévorer tous les livres de la bibliothèque des Nightray en échange de mon nouveau rôle !  
Puis, un jour, des enfants de l'orphelinat se sont perdus dans le fossé en plein cœur de Sablier. Nous sommes allés les chercher et nous les avons tous retrouvés morts, sauf la petite Helen qui en a été traumatisée. C'est alors qu'une horrible chain, ayant pris possession d'un autre enfant auparavant, s'est emparé d'Elliot. Je le vois encore être soulevé, son âme semblait quitter son corps. Je criai à la créature de le lâcher, c'est alors que ces maudites voix dans ma tête que je pensais avoir repoussées me parlèrent. A priori je les aurais appelées inconsciemment à l'aide pour sauver mon ami, et c'est là qu'ils m'ont indiqué qu'Elliot devait boire le sang de la bête et invoquer son nom. Humpty Dumpty… Il l'effectua, et ces voix m'ont appuyé le fait que cette chain ne voulait que me défendre, et que je suis l'unique responsable. Il a survécu, mais n'était pas sauvé pour autant : son destin était scellé. C'est comme ça que j'ai condamné mon meilleur ami.

Ces souvenirs s'effacent, petit-à-petit, et me laissent seul face au réel : Elliot n'est plus, et ne se tiendra jamais plus à mes côtés. A présent, la colère commence à me dévorer… Pourquoi cela lui arrive à lui, et pas à moi ?! S'il ne m'avait jamais rencontré, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il ne méritait pas cette funèbre destinée, je ne méritais pas son amitié ! Ah s'il m'entendait, il m'aurait disputé depuis longtemps… Cependant je n'arrive pas à penser autrement, j'ai l'impression que ma simple présence maudit le monde entier. Ma famille, les Nightray, les enfants de Fianna, Elliot… Je suis un monstre…. J'aurais pu éviter ce désastre par un simple sacrifice de ma personne, avant ma rencontre avec ce garçon ! Dire que je lui ai menti de nombreuses fois, et que les derniers mots que nous nous sommes échangés étaient ceux d'une dispute idiote... Je n'en peux plus… Je hurle ma tristesse et mon désespoir dans la volonté d'en mourir épuisé. Je ne peux plus vivre, pas sans lui. Je ne pensais pas un jour dépendre autant d'une personne pour être honnête, je croyais que la solitude aurait été ma seule amie pour la vie. Pourtant j'ai trouvé mon seul lien avec le monde « réel », celui qui est derrière mes cheveux, mes livres, ces touches de piano, et ces lumières… Aaaah ! Un énorme mal de crâne vient de s'en prendre à moi ! Mais je m'en fiche, cette douleur n'est pas aussi importante que celle en mon esprit.  
Je commence à avoir du mal à énoncer ces cris de souffrance, ma gorge devient extrêmement serrée. A présent j'ai beau me forcer mais plus aucun son ne sort. Muet, je n'ai plus grand-chose qui puisse me permettre d'extérioriser ma tristesse. C'est naturellement que je me penche sur Elliot et l'enlace très fermement, comme une poupée de chiffon. Je fini par m'allonger, tout en le gardant dans mes bras. C'est vraiment étrange de sentir le corps si froid et inerte d'un cadavre… Cela me rappelle quand nous dormions dans le même lit, ces nuits durant lesquelles il faisait des cauchemars ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à moi afin de se rassurer. J'ai encore cette sensation, ce corps chaud et cette respiration frénétique soufflant sur ma nuque. J'aimerais tant pouvoir réchauffer son cœur pour le réanimer… Si seulement j'avais un peu plus profité de sa présence au lieu de le repousser… Je le serre, de plus en plus fort, tout en fourrant ma tête au creux de son torse mouillé par mes larmes. Je reste ici, pendant un moment si long que je n'en saurais déterminer la durée.

Soudain, je sens une présence physique, deux mains m'agrippant les bras. Elliot ?! Non… Ce n'est pas lui. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il allait ressusciter à ma demande ?! Quel idiot que je suis ! Je dois bien payer de ma propre existence. On commence à me tirer par l'arrière, à m'emporter loin de mon ami. Je tente de le retenir, mais on m'en empêche. Je n'ai plus la force de me débattre, je suis fatigué, ce mal de tête s'intensifie tellement que mon corps en devient paralysé. Est-ce cela de mourir de chagrin ?... Mes yeux se ferment délicatement, tandis que je sens mon corps traîner sur le sol. Mon entrée dans le plus profond des sommeils semble approcher, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je ne peux qu'exprimer une simple demande à ceux m'emmenant dans l'au-delà : je vous en prie jetez-moi en enfer, et faites subir la pire des punitions à ce monstre que je suis !


End file.
